


Не Шекспир главное, а примечания к нему

by Yuonst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Letters, M/M, Military, Shakespearean Sonnets, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Это завораживало Сандро, заводило и жутко злило; ведь это значило, что Себастьян признает свою вину. Что за ним и в самом деле есть грешок. И этот грешок не с ним, с Сандро.





	Не Шекспир главное, а примечания к нему

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод сонета Шекспира неизвестно чей, потому как я учил его в 8 классе и давно уже забыл, из какой книги. И вообще мог забыть половину. И в процессе написания этого текста обнаружил, что у него вовсе не тот номер, в котором я был уверен, и что перевод Маршака — отвратительный. Название — цитата из Чехова.  
> Написано на Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018.

Сандро мерил шагами комнату и накручивал себя, накручивал, накручивал до тех пор, пока зубы не начали скрипеть от ярости и плохо сдерживаемой собственнической ненависти. Доводы разума (вроде «это ничего не значит» и «он тебе ничего не обещал») не действовали. Самым плохим в этом было то, что лейтенант ему в самом деле ничего не обещал. Более того, Сандро даже никогда не подавал виду — как ему казалось, но, зная Себастьяна, можно было быть уверенным, что он ничего не заметил, — что лейтенант для него больше, чем сослуживец. Так с чего бы ему...  
Сандро распахнул дверь в комнату, хищно щурясь в предрассветном сумраке. Себастьян подскочил на кровати, сначала откинул одеяло, затем, рассмотрев фигуру Сандро в дверном проеме, наоборот, подгреб одеяло к себе и обхватил руками. Спал он, как и полагалось, в исподнем, всегда таком же идеальном и выглаженным, как сам Себастьян, даже со сна.  
— Что случилось... капитан?  
Сам бы Сандро, наверное, спросил бы: «Какого дьявола, ублюдок?» – но Себастьян всегда оставался собой, даже спросонья.  
Сандро цепко водил взглядом по его немного растерянному лицу, с удовольствием ловя малейшие признаки несовершенства: примятые на бок волосы, покрасневший кончик носа, часто моргающие глаза.  
И он не смог бы сказать, что ему это не нравится.  
— Капитан? — повторил Себастьян.  
Ему полагалось бы подскочить и вытянуться перед старшим по званию, но он уже упустил этот момент спросонок, а затем было уже как-то глупо.  
Вот он и сидел на своей кровати, обнимая одеяло, а Сандро стоял над ним, медленно — слишком медленно — успокаиваясь. Но, в конце концов, он пришел сюда не просто так. И, будучи человеком гордым и решительным, должен был довести дело до конца.  
— Если у вас, преподавателей, это в порядке вещей, — начал он, медленно, как будто с трудом выдыхая через нос, — то здесь я таких вещей не потерплю.  
Себастьян насторожился, напрягся. Рефлекторно попытался пригладить волосы.  
— Что вы?..  
Сандро бросил на кровать смятый комок бумаги, на котором с трудом можно было различить кривобокие строчки — так долго капитан держал его в кулаке.  
Но Себастьян, видимо, узнал. И отлично понимал, что это значит. Ему бы оправдаться, придумать какую-нибудь правдоподобную отговорку, чтобы Сандро поверил — ведь Сандро так хотел поверить.  
Но Себастьян был и всегда оставался собой. Он опустил голову, признавая свою вину, что разозлило Сандро еще больше.  
Он одним жестом оказался ближе и смахнул с кровати бумагу.  
— Кто этот сопляк? Твой студент? Почему он считает, что... — голос Сандро ушел в нечеловечески низкие тона. — Что может хотеть прижать тебя к своей груди? Что может писать тебе дрянные стишочки?  
У Себастьяна горели уши, скулы и почему-то губы. Это завораживало Сандро, заводило и жутко злило — ведь это значило, что Себастьян признает свою вину. Что за ним и в самом деле есть грешок.  
И этот грешок не с ним, с Сандро.  
Себастьян зашевелил губами, что-то отвечая. Сандро не расслышал и наклонился ближе, хмуря брови.  
— Что?  
Себастьян сглотнул.  
— Потому что я люблю стихи.  
Сандро на мгновение замер, осмысливая услышанное. Медленно, как на шарнирах, выпрямился.  
— Это мой студент. Пишет мне уже давно. С немецким у него беда, конечно, но хотя бы стал интересоваться поэзией.  
Сандро сжал зубы так, что стало больно. Все это могло быть правдой — в письмах Себастьяна, проходивших через руки Сандро, никогда не было ничего такого. Но в письмах, приходивших к нему, было.  
В голове Сандро было много, очень много всего.  
И ничего из того, что могло бы пригодиться сейчас.  
Он тяжело опустился на кровать Себастьяна, который быстро поджал ноги, все еще настороженный и виноватый. Опустил голову, на какое-то время замолчал, прокручивая то, что хотел сказать. И осторожно начал, не глядя на Себастьяна:  
— Что в мире есть достойнее чернил? Чем чувств своих не высказал уже я? Что б нового тебе я сообщил, сказав, что ты всех краше и нежнее?  
Теперь уши и щеки горели уже у Сандро, и почему-то покалывало губы. На Себастьяна он старался не смотреть.  
— Нет, друг мой, ничего. И пусть стары слова молитв, но все же они нам родные. Ты мой, я — твой, твержу я с той поры, когда с тобою встретился впервые.  
Сандро замолчал, делая, как ему казалось, эффектную паузу. Но на самом деле ему нужно было вдохнуть поглубже.  
— Бессмертную любовь не устрашат ни пыль времен, ни лет прошедших бремя. Она не убоится их угроз и сделает своим слугою время. И будет, как и в юности, жива, хоть мертвой огласит ее молва.  
Сандро замолчал, глядя на свои колени. Он не спал всю ночь, читая письма и даже не собирался отходить ко сну.  
Но сейчас очень хотелось скинуть сапоги, забраться под одеяло к Себастьяну, прижать его к себе и уснуть.  
Себастьян молчал. Они оба молчали.  
Пальцы Себастьяна осторожно коснулись его руки. Сандро поднял голову.  
— Серьезно? — спросил встрепанный, немного помятый ото сна, но такой идеальный Себастьян.  
— Да, — сквозь ком в горле ответил Сандро.  
Себастьян кивнул, все еще немного настороженно, но затем вдруг так знакомо улыбнулся, что у Сандро защемило в груди.  
— Шекспир? — уточнил Себастьян.  
— Шекспир, — согласился Сандро, чувствуя облегчение и тепло, различающееся по телу. — Я тоже учился в школе.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, — улыбнулся шире Себастьян.  
Сандро нахмурился, не принимая насмешку, но затем вдруг расслабился. Он нашел руку Себастьяна над одеялом, сжал пальцы и решительно повторил:  
— И будет, как и в юности, жива, хоть мертвой огласит ее молва.


End file.
